


Умение прощаться навсегда

by avvis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мисси собирает мёртвых в Нижнюю Сферу. Ривер тоже когда-то умерла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Умение прощаться навсегда

**Author's Note:**

> Написан для WTF Doctor & Master 2016.

Мисси решает обойтись без чаепитий, сада и прочего, что она выбирала под настроение. Ривер она загружает в ярко освещённую маленькую комнату, из мебели выбирая лишь два стула и разделяющий их пустой стол.

— Привет, — говорит Мисси.

Ривер не спешит отвечать, без интереса оглядываясь, но на Мисси она смотрит со смесью удивления и раздражения. Она явно не рада встрече и не снисходит до ответного приветствия.

— Мы не в Библиотеке.

— Ага, ты правильно догадалась.

— Уж без кого, а без тебя я не скучала, и Кэл бы не создала тебя для меня.

— Я совсем немного обиделась, — Мисси притворно дуется. — Мы же неплохо провели две недели.

— Одиннадцать дней, — поправляет её Ривер и тут же морщится, когда Мисси смеётся над неожиданным уточнением.

— Мы даже хотели пожениться, — уже без тени улыбки говорит она. — Какой по счёту твоей женой я бы стала?

— Как же повезло нам, что этого не случилось.

— Не думаю, что случилось бы что-то страшное. Всё равно я стала бы вскорости вдовой. А ты... мёртвой, дорогуша. Но не это самое главное. Одним браком меньше, одним больше… Тебе ведь всё равно на многочисленные замены Доктора.

— Не смей говорить о нём.

— А то что? Пристрелишь меня?

Ривер удивляет её. Она просто молча встаёт со стула и идёт к двери. Мисси её не заперла. За ней — не коридор, а такая же комната, тот же стол и стулья, и сама Мисси. Оптическая иллюзия.

— В этом пространстве действуют только мои правила, — она говорит одновременно в двух комнатах.

Ей нравится эффект, который создают её голоса, но Ривер закрывает дверь и возвращается к своему месту.

— Мы встретились тогда из-за твоего любопытства? — спрашивает она.

— Да. Интересно было узнать поближе, что за новая у Доктора игрушка и придётся ли она мне по вкусу.

— И как?

— Пришлась. Хотя ты могла бы быстрее соображать, проверяя, с той ли планеты твоя подружка с двумя сердцами, с которой сказала. Ты разузнала, кто я, вычислила каким-то способом, на десятый день. Почему ты даже не попыталась меня убить? — с улыбкой интересуется Мисси.

— Потому что ты не пыталась меня убить. Ты никак не угрожала. Я бы не стала тебя убивать только из-за того, что ты меня обманула, и из-за того, чтобы ты являешься врагом Доктора. Я не думала, что Доктор бы обрадовался, если бы я притащила ему твою голову. Ты меня развлекала. Я с неохотой убиваю тех, с кем спала… А ты почему меня не убила?

— Потому что парадокс, моя милая. Я знала, где и когда ты умрёшь.

Ривер выглядит раздосадованной.

— Я разочаровала тебя? — спрашивает Мисси. — Я обидела тебя, моя дорогая?

— С чего ты это взяла? — теперь уже Ривер улыбается, только одними губами. — Ты права. Ты всего лишь замена.

— Как печально, что до самой смерти ты вынуждена была искать замены того, кто сделал для тебя не больше, чем поместил в компьютер. Не расстраивайся, я сделаю для тебя больше.

— Зачем? Какого чёрта тебе, вообще, от меня надо?

Ривер, приподнимаясь, резко протягивает вперёд руку, пытаясь схватить Мисси, но вопреки законам физики пространство между ними двоими растягивается.

— Мои правила, — спокойно напоминает ей Мисси. — Я подсоединила Матрицу к жесткому диску Библиотеки, чтобы достать тебя. Я знаю способ вернуть тебя в реальный мир. Тебе останется только гадать, почему Доктор для тебя ничего подобного не сделал?

— Ты и предположить не можешь, что я бы ничего от него не хотела?

— Точно?

— Ты не знаешь… Тебе никогда не хватит духу, чтобы попрощаться навсегда.

— А надо ли навсегда прощаться, моя милая? — усмехается Мисси. — Я могу отменить ваше последнее прощание.

Ривер раздражённо передёргивает плечами.

— Ты ради чего-то стараешься?

— К некоторым игрушкам я испытываю особую привязанность.

— Зачем ты устроила нашу встречу? Ты ничего не делаешь просто так. Я должна что-то сделать для тебя?

— Для Доктора, — произносит Мисси, как заклинание, и наслаждается эмоциями в глазах Ривер.

— Для Доктора?

— Пришло время спасти свою Принцессу-в-башне ещё раз, — вкрадчиво объясняет она, — и чтобы у тебя всё получилось, я временно соединю твой разум с разумом нынешней спутницы Доктора, используя, как проводник, его ТАРДИС.

— И я должна тебе верить?

— Доктор нуждается в твоей помощи, моя милая, больше ничего… И когда увидишь эту девушку, посмотри на неё внимательно. Когда Доктор путешествует с ней, он совсем не вспоминает о тебе, ни разу.

Ривер отвечает не сразу.

— И о тебе, не так ли?

— И обо мне, — холодно соглашается Мисси. — Я могу простить ему и её, и тебя, и тех, кто был до вас, и тех, кто будет. Что ваше время, быстротечное, мимолётное, значит, по сравнению с моим и Доктора? Мы с ним были до вас. Мы с ним останемся, когда из памяти Доктора исчезнут последние воспоминания о вас.

Мисси улыбается.

Некоторое время они сидят молча, и она только догадывается, о чём думает Ривер.

— Просто помоги Доктору без моей благодарности, — говорит Мисси. — Или с моей. Я верну тебя в реальный мир, в мир Доктора, чтобы продлить ваше время. Некоторым тяжело даётся прощаться навсегда, правда, милая? Пока подумай, чтобы не ошибиться с выбором. На сегодня всё.

Ривер медленно растворяется в воздухе, выгружаясь из Матрицы.

— Тебе решать остаться в Библиотеке или вернуться в реальный мир, к Доктору, — продолжает Мисси. — О своём теле не волнуйся. Оно будет модернизировано.

Но услышала ли Ривер последние её слова, Мисси не знает.


End file.
